Tainted Divinity
by witchh
Summary: Saizo has known only pain and suffering throughout his life. Can one woman help him live with his darkest demons? To hope for the life he was raised to believe he could never have? Will he ask her to take the risk of being with him, constantly hunted, and his missions always coming first? Samurai Love Ballad Party/SLBP universe. Takes place after Kotaro attacks MC
1. Closer

Saizo walked into the room without hesitation, sliding the divider wide open. Yukimura and Sasuke were kneeling by Erina on their knees, watching her with fear lining their features.

"Both of you, get out." He said with a cool tone.

"But –- " Yukimura tried to argue.

"Now." Saizo ordered.

Yukimura sighed and stood, quickly urging Sasuke out as well.

He kneeled to her bedside, immediately resting his ear against her chest.

Nothing. There was no heart beat.

He immediately ripped open her kimono, exposing her bare breasts. But he didn't even blink, his palms went to the centre of her chest and began to pump forcefully.

_You're not leaving me._

He placed his lips to hers and willed the life to flow through her. He repeated each process over and over again, until right when he was about to give up, he heard her gasp.

She bolted upright into his arms, heaving and coughing, looking around frantically.

"Erina, you're safe." He said calmly, gripping her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Saizo?" her voice croaked.

He nodded, gathering her close. She was shaking, either from fear, adrenaline or simply being cold, he wasn't sure.

"I can't breathe." She cried out, her hands at her throat to try and find something blocking her air way.

He held her back and saw two dots of blood on her neck.

_Damn you, Kotaro._

He tried to hold her still, but her body was instinctively reacting, going into fight mode.

"Erina, calm down. You have snake venom in your veins. The more you move, the faster it will spread."

She stilled while Saizo quickly moved to her side, his hands moving her hair to her shoulder.

"Rest against me." He ordered sternly.

She allowed her weight to fall against his chest while he had his arms circled around her, his head moving quickly behind her neck to her shoulder, pushing her kimono down all the way to her abdomen. His lips touched her sensitive skin and she jumped from the contact.

"Stay still." His hand came up to her chest, keeping her still while his other one kept her hair away from his lips.

He began to suck hard, she could feel the blood quickly leaving from the puncture points, his lips strong and his tongue coaxing.

He turned and spat out the tainted blood into a bowl that Yukimura had brought in with a cool cloth to try and bring her fever down. He returned to her skin and sucked, trying to ensure all the venom was out.

He heard a sound he hadn't expected to hear, but sure enough she had moaned, her hand coming up to grip his shoulder. He fought the urge to smirk against her soft skin.

"Shh," he tried to quiet her, "Relax." He whispered in her ear. He felt her trying to stay conscious, but the venom had taken too much of her energy.

He returned to her neck, her body now beginning to shake. His hand on her chest tightened and he ended up gripping her breast, she kept moving around so much, trying to get away from the pain.

"Erina, stop." He ordered, looking down at her neck. He was almost finished, he just needed her to be calm for another minute.

"Saizo." She gasped his name, her exhaustion evident.

His hand on her chest moved to her neck, keeping her still. He sucked hard and heard her cry out, she jerked against him. He felt the swelling under her skin go down, a sure sign the venom was out.

He spat the rest of the blood into the bowl and caught her as she fell against him, a bruise now forming where his lips had been. Her chest heaved and for the first time, he noticed her as a woman. He listened carefully to make sure Yukimura was no where near. He sighed with relief and watched her now calm face, her lips pouty from when she must have been biting them from the pain. His hands lifted and began to wrap her in her kimono again, his desire beginning to make itself known for the first time that night.

But the movement woke her and she jerked away from him in shock.

"It's me, Erina." He said calmly, not moving.

"Saizo - what happened?"

"A snake bit you. I had to get the venom out."

Her hand went to her neck. "That's why…"

"That's why I had my mouth on you." He finished for her.

"What about my…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence. Her hands now going to her kimono, clutching it tightly.

"You weren't breathing. I had to get your heart beating again." He said these things so matter-of-factly, it stunned her.

"…Thank you, Saizo." She blushed, not able to meet his eyes.

He supressed a smile. "Don't mention it."

"You didn't have to save me."

He met her eyes, "Yes I did. Yukimura never would have forgiven me if I had let you die."

Her eyes fell and she began to curl into herself, pulling her knees up. She began to shake and her teeth were chattering.

"Cold?"

"N-no." She tried to lie and failed.

He pulled her towards him quickly and easily, "Turn around."

"Why?" she looked at him with a hint of fear.

"Just do it."

She hesitated but obeyed, turning her back to face him. He stripped himself free of his shirt and armor, letting his natural body heat radiate to her. His arms wrapped around her slender body and her kimono fell off her shoulder, his mouth watering for her delicate skin again.

"You have a fever and need to rest." He stated, ignoring his wandering thoughts.

"With you?" she squeaked.

"Would you rather I grab Yukimura?" he teased, not meaning it at all.

"No!" she tried to sit up, but he tightened his grip.

"Then calm down and go to sleep."

She was going to protest, but submitted to his embrace. She couldn't resist his warmth.

A few minutes passed and she was still shaking. His hand lifted to her forehead and she was still burning up.

"Get undressed." He said.

She nearly choked, looking back at him. "What?" she cried out.

"Do you want to get worse?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

"There has to be another way - "

"None more efficient than using natural body heat."

"Saizo, I can't - "

"Just do it." He used a no-nonsense tone.

She studied him carefully, probably trying to gauge his intentions. But his intentions were as he stated, she needed to stop shaking from the cold and the fastest way to do that was with body heat. He stood and began to remove the rest of his armor. She watched him with nervous energy, her eyes trying to not look but unable to not stare. He kneeled down in front of her, completely in the nude and waited for her to do the same, but she didn't move.

"Are you going to undress?" he asked, keeping very still, sure not to startle her.

"Uh - " she was frozen, her eyes on his, so unsure and innocent.

He sighed and moved toward her, his hands slowly going for the opening near her neck.

She gasped but didn't move away.

"Trust me." He whispered and kept eye contact with her, his fingers quickly sliding the material down her smooth shoulders and arms, her chest rising and falling quickly. She blushed and tried to look away, but he quickly raised a hand to grip her chin and turn her towards him again. He untied the sash at her waist and allowed the kimono to fall to the floor. She started shivering instantly and tried to cover herself, but he gripped her hands in his and forced them down to her hips.

"Turn around." He said gently, never breaking eye contact.

She was speechless but did as he said, her back now flush with his chest. He leaned back against the wall and brought the thick blanket around them, trapping as much heat as he could. His arms surrounded her entirely, her shaking becoming less aggressive. She was so tired, he felt her head begin to lull against his chest. He allowed his chin to rest on her shoulder, his eyes able to observe her face and how fast her breathing was. His eyes closed and he drifted.

He opened his eyes to her back and chest being completely different temperatures and lifted his palm to feel her forehead again.

"Still burning up." He said to himself.

She began to make soft sounds in her sleep, but nothing he could understand. He lifted her effortlessly and turned her around, her breasts now on him directly. She stirred once more, but her cheek rested on his chest, one arm draped over his torso. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her into a deep sleep again. His chin rested on her head and he began to thread his fingers through her hair. She was so soft. He could see himself spending the rest of his life like this.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

"Saizo…" she mumbled.

He froze.

_Did I just hear that right?_

He watched her expression change from calm and sleeping, to lustful and tempting. She started panting and her fingers were tightening and loosening rhythmically, a blush coming to her cheeks.

He smirked, tempted to entertain whatever she was dreaming of, but thought better of it.

"Please…" she whispered.

_Damn._

That did it. His control broke, hearing her beg him for… whatever it was she was dreaming of. But he knew it involved him and her wanting something that only he could give her.

Her body temperature was starting to get back to normal. He was thinking very dangerous thoughts. And if she woke up, he could just claim it was a dream, or that the fever was making her delirious.

"Erina…" he whispered against her ear, his hands gripping her hips tightly, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Mhmm…" she licked her lips, a sign she was slightly conscious.

"Who are you dreaming of?"

She raised her head slightly, helping him now see her face without moving. She sighed, smiling slightly.

"Saizo…" she whispered again.

"I'm right here, little lady." He bit her ear and she moaned, her eyes opening.

"How - "

"Shh." He silenced her, meeting her eyes and waited for her to say something.

"Am… am I dreaming?"

"Do you dream of me?" he answered her question with another question.

She blushed, unable to look away.

"What happens in your dreams?" he whispered against her lips.

"You…" she trailed off, her breathing quickly becoming gasps.

"What do I do?" he flicked his tongue out, making her jerk back. But he anticipated her reaction and gripped the back of her neck and kept her right where she was. She was stunned. "Tell me what you dream of, Erina."

She couldn't formulate words; her brain wouldn't respond. His grip on her hips tightened, making sure she knew who was in charge.

She had to admit it felt like one of her dreams. And if it was, that meant there was no real consequences to their actions.

She tried to sit up, but he gripped a fistful of her hair, bringing her lips nearly back to his.

"Answer me, little lady."

"You…" she wouldn't meet his eyes.

He decided to give her some assistance. Releasing the hold on her hair, she started to slowly back up, but never too far out of reach. He mimicked her movements to follow, crowding her.

"Do I kiss you?" he said with a smirk, watching her reaction.

She gasped, meeting his eyes, the blush spreading through her cheeks.

He reached a hand up to her cheek, gently stroking her soft skin. "Do I touch you?" he whispered.

Her mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. He immediately took advantage of her surprise and spun her around to the wall, trapping her. His hands rested on either side of her head, peering down at her.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" he leaned down to her lips, just barely out of reach.

She panted, her chest rising. But she wouldn't ask him to touch her. He wondered why.

"Say it, Erina." He flicked his tongue out again and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, biting for a short moment.

"Say… what?" she gasped.

He smiled, he was having so much fun teasing her. "Say you want me."

"What makes you… think I want you?"

He nearly raised an eye brow in surprise, but refrained from showing any reaction. She wanted to play a mind game with him? Very well, he'd entertain her, but she would lose.

His hand lowered to her neck where the snake bite was and he gently touched her, his hand sliding down her arm. "I think it's safe to say when I had my mouth on you earlier, you enjoyed it. A lot."

"No, I was delirious from the venom." She argued.

_That smart mouth of hers._

He grinned, "Really? Then maybe I should prove it one way or the other." He suggested, leaning close.

"H-how?"

"By doing it again." He whispered right before his lips gently kissed where she had been bitten. She gasped and tried to grip his shoulders, but he was too strong for her to move. His tongue flicked against the pin pricks and he moved to the other side of her neck, biting down.

She didn't disappoint with her reaction. She cried out, nearly begging him to continue, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

He stopped, looking down into her eyes. "What was that you were saying about being delirious?" he nearly laughed.

"I…Saizo…"

"Are you going to tell me what you dream about now?" his hands found hers and their fingers threaded together.

"You, uhm…"

"What do I do to make you cry out, Erina?" he raised her arms up above her head, trapping her wrists with a single hand.

"Saizo, please…"

"You have to say it. Tell me what you want me to do, little lady."

She was panting, her chest rising and falling, nearly distracting him from his prize.

"I want… I want you to…"

He waited, his control getting thinner and thinner.

"Saizo?"

_You've got to be kidding…_

He heard Yukimura's hurried footsteps and he quickly put Erina back down to the bedding, covering her entirely.

"Sleep." He ordered, while he stood up and grabbed a robe, hiding in the darkest corner he could find.

Yukimura walked in and Erina bolted upright, looking at Yukimura with confusion.

"Yukimura?"

"Erina! Are you feeling better?" he ran over and knelt down to check her fever, until the blanket fell and revealed her bare breasts. Yukimura choked and fell three feet back like he'd been slapped, crawling away from her as quickly as he could. "Sorry!" he kept apologizing.

Saizo figured this was as good a time as any to come in 'randomly'.

"This is certainly a sight I thought I'd never see." He stated calmly, never leading on what had nearly happened between him and Erina.

Yukimura stared with shame, doing everything he could to not look in her direction.

"Saizo - " she began to try to speak.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked in a teasing tone, watching her carefully.

"I was just checking to make sure she was alright when - "

"I believe her fever has broke. When I left, she was fine. That is until you came in and disturbed her." Saizo walked over to the bedding and brought the blanket up to cover her chest again.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

Yukimura started to stutter but couldn't get any explanation to come out.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just rest, you still need to heal." He stood and gripped the back of Yukimura's shirt, dragging him out still shocked that he had just seen a woman's bare chest.

"Goodnight, Erina." Saizo said, closing the screen to her room.

She didn't protest and laid down. When Saizo turned around, Yukimura was speechless.

"Calm down, little lord."

"B-but I…"

"Just go back to bed." Saizo sighed and turned Yukimura towards his room, watching him stumble around completely distracted.

Saizo himself went up on to the roof. It was his favorite place and in case Erina needed him, he would be able to help her. He couldn't believe the luck. He was so close to getting her to admit she wanted him.

Now what was his next move?


	2. Tricks

Saizo was finding it harder and harder to act disinterested with Erina. He was constantly checking on her while she was sleeping, calming is own anxiety about her health when he would see her sleeping soundly. Not that he was the only one ever checking on her, Yukimura and Sasuke were also hounding her nearly every minute of every day if they thought she was tired, hungry, too cold or too warm. Those two really needed a hobby.

About three days after the incident with Kotaro, Saizo was checking on her in her sleep for the third time. But what he found made him worry. She wouldn't stop tossing and turning, which usually wasn't a good sign when someone just had snake venom withdrawn from their veins.

He slowly walked in, making sure no one else was around. He gently knelt down next to the sheets and could feel the heat radiating from her, beckoning him to join her under the sheets. But her health needed to come first at the moment.

He placed his hand against her forehead, but she didn't have a fever. She still tossed and turned aggressively, partially conscious.

"Erina?" he said her name quietly, fully rousing her from sleep.

"Saizo?" she whispered.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, seeing it in her eyes even though she tried to hide it – unsuccessfully.

"A little…"

He sighed, "Why do you torture yourself?" he mumbled.

"Because I know Yukimura, Sasuke and you already have so much on your plates. I don't want to become a burden." She said shyly, trying to turn away from him.

"Wait here." He stood and walked quickly back to his own room, grabbing some small bottles and herbs, he was back in her room within five minutes.

"Get undressed and lie on your stomach." He said, placing the bottles next to her bedding. He walked to the corner and grabbed some of her candles as well, quickly striking a match and lighting them, setting the scent infused candles on all four corners of her bed.

"But –- "

"Do we need to have this conversation again? Get undressed. It's nothing I haven't already seen." He attempted to sound bored, but he became excited when he knew he would get to touch her again, feel her skin on his own, hear her breathing.

She only took a moment to comply with his order, her cheeks red as she slowly removed her sleep wear. He felt like she was teasing him with how slowly she stripped. She stopped when her chest was bare and laid down on her stomach.

"Remove the rest." He said calmly.

"What? But then I'll be –- "

"Naked, yes. That's the point." He raised his eyebrows in challenge when she lifted herself from the sheets.

She knew better than to ask more questions and quickly disrobed completely, tossing her clothes to the side away from the candles.

He nodded, "Good. Now lay down and relax. Close your eyes."

"What are you planning to do?"

"No talking." He walked over and slowly knelt down at the head of her bed, pushing his own sleep wear down to his abdomen so as not to get any oil on his sleeves. He grabbed one of the small bottles and soaked his hands in the scented oil, quickly getting to work on massaging her muscles.

"Why are you massaging me?"

"You're a terrible listener." He sighed as he continued, pressing gently on her back and going down her sides, to bring his hands up again to her neck. "Your body is still healing from the venom, it's also been fighting off a fever and probably other illnesses. Your muscles are over worked and that's why they're sore and why you can't sleep comfortably. Now be quiet and relax. You're still completely stiff."

"Okay." She tried to visibly relax and he felt her muscles already accept his manipulations much easier.

He wasn't sure if only moments or hours passed, but he found himself enjoying massaging her. He tried pressing a little harder and she seemed to respond well to it.

"Turn over." He said, removing his hands for a moment.

"I don't have anything to cover my…"

"I know." He waited patiently.

She slowly turned over and exposed her chest to him, her body immediately going stiff again.

"If you don't relax, we're going to be here all night." He resisted the urge to smile.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, her cheeks reddening again.

He opened another bottle of oil, not using quite so much this time, not wanting to focus so heavily on her chest. He may not be able to control himself.

He touched her shoulders and she flinched, his hands moving slowly down her arms, to come back up again and finally go down her chest. He could feel himself relax when he at last felt the swell of her breasts in both his hands, massaging gently, paying attention to every reaction she gave. He loved the feel of her in his hands, she responded so well. She arched into his hands and squeezed her eyes closed.

He moved down to her stomach and gently pressed into her skin, trying to encourage her body to heal on its own rather than making her sick and sore.

He stood and walked to the end of her bed, now paying attention to her legs. He turned her feet and massaged her arches, he heard her giggle as soon as he did. He smiled as well.

"Tickles?" he asked, looking up to see her trying to hold in a giggle.

He pressed into her other arch and she laughed again, trying to pull her feet away from him.

"Stop resisting." He said in a playful tone.

"Then stop tickling me." She opened her eyes and smiled down at him.

"I'm not tickling you, I'm massaging you. It's your own fault you're ticklish."

He decided to spare her and move his hands up her legs again, working up to the inside of her thighs.

"Saizo…" her voice was breathy, like she was excited.

He looked up to see her biting her lip.

"You never did tell me."

"Tell you what?" she gasped as his fingers moved up to her chest again.

"What you dream of." He leaned up and became face to face with her, her blush now spreading nearly to her neck.

"Why do you care what I dream of?" she was whispering, afraid to trust her own voice.

"I care if you dream of me. And what I do to you in those dreams."

"Who says I dream of you at all?"

He smirked, leaning close to nearly touch his lips to hers. "Are they fantasies then?" he whispered against her lips.

"N-no."

He stopped himself from laughing. Stuttering is a good sign.

"They must be fantasies or dreams." He moved his lips to her neck, gently tracing from her collar bone to her ear. He felt her shudder against him in anticipation. "Why else would you cry out for me?" with that challenge, he bit her neck to drive his point home.

She cried out and arched into his hands, tempting his fingers to now pinch and pull at her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Is this a fantasy of yours?" he met her lustful eyes, "having my hands on you, touching you, making you beg for me?"

She tried to respond but her mouth wouldn't work.

"Or do I do more?" he never looked away from her eyes as his hands moved from her breasts to her hips, stripping the thin sheet that was covering her between her legs to fully expose her to him. She gasped, but didn't shy away. "Do you want me to make those fantasies come true?" he whispered leaning closer to her lips again as his fingers gently danced up the inside of her thigh.

Her breathing became erratic, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. He never broke their gaze, and when his fingers finally touched her most sensitive skin, she bucked into his grasp.

He smiled against her lips, biting her bottom one to lick it afterwards. "Do you want me, Erina?"

His fingers found her clit and he began to massage in circles, her legs trembling.

"I…" she still couldn't speak.

"Do you want me to make you cry out my name again? I quite like my name on your lips."

She moaned as he pressed two fingers inside her, her slick heat tempting him like nothing else had before. He could only imagine what it would be like to claim her completely.

"Saizo…" she whispered.

"Louder." He insisted, his fingers now causing her madness with their skillful curling and pressing.

She thrust upwards, begging for more, causing his fingers to go even deeper.

"Saizo!" she cried out, her soaking wet heat now the only thing that held him down to this earth. He claimed her mouth, his tongue meeting hers. His own hips began to thrust with the motion of his fingers now, his desire all too clear in his robe.

She was close, he could feel it. He didn't want to miss her face as she came for him, and only him.

"Are you going to come for me, little lady?"

She nodded, biting her lip again.

"You only come for me, understand?"

"Yes… Saizo, please!"

He smiled again, pressing his thumb to her clit while his two fingers curled just right to make her combust underneath him.

"Ah! Saizo! Yes!" she became an untamed animal while she came for him, making his hunger for her even more ferocious.

"Come for me, Erina." He whispered, feeling her tight heat tease him.

She surprised him by pulling him close and capturing his lips, her tongue quickly finding his to fight for dominance. He felt her tighten once more.

"Yes, yes… uhn…" she thrust with his fingers. "Please don't stop…"

"Greedy little lady." She came around his fingers a second time, and he knelt his forehead against hers, trying to gather his breathing.

She still had her legs wrapped around his hips, and he slowly untangled himself from her. He stood to fix his night robe and her bed sheets, blowing out the candles.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up in bed.

"You're still healing." He turned to face her, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Rest, I'll be back to check on you."

"But I thought –- "

"Another time." He interrupted. If she asked him directly, he'd never be able to deny her. But she really did need to rest. That was already probably the most her body could handle at the moment. Patience was never one of his best assets, but now he'll really have to be patient.

He pushed her back down into bed and kissed her gently, rising to his feet and closing the door behind him.

He sighed, letting his head fall back. The woman was going to be the death of him. Maybe teasing Yukimura would make him feel better.

* * *

The next day, Saizo was watching Erina from his favorite tree while she would poke and tease Yukimura. She was like the sister he never had, Saizo could tell Yukimura enjoyed her company. And Sasuke adored her, he would often get jealous when Yukimura was allowed to stay up late and spend time with her and he wasn't. Saizo often had to remind Sasuke that he was still quite young and that Yukimura and Erina had a special bond.

He decided to take this rare quiet time to rest, leaning back on the thick branch and closing his eyes. But only a few minutes went by until he felt a vibration at the trunk of the tree. He opened one eye slightly, peering down. He could smell her natural scent before he saw her. Erina was trying to sneak up on him. Immediately, he had what was probably a terrible idea. But he was bored.

He closed his eye again, staying completely still, trying to feign unconsciousness. She slowly but loudly walked towards him, literally making the branches around them shake with her fear. Her scent became stronger as she neared him, and he felt the gentle strands of her long hair on his face as she approached him.

He jumped to life and gripped her wrist and made her scream both in terror and excitement. She tried to stand to jump back, but he held her firmly.

"You're terrible at sneaking." He said with a slight smile.

"Then why did you wait so long to open your eyes?"

He shrugged, "I was enjoying your attempt at being devious."

"You could have helped me up, you know." She said, her eyes falling to his fingers still gripped around her wrist.

He didn't let go. "Like I said, I was enjoying watching you." He leaned in close, not breaking eye contact. She didn't back down.

"Erina!" Yukimura's voice reached them.

She jumped and lost her footing, sliding off the branch. Saizo's hand gripped even tighter, catching her before she fell.

"Well this is an interesting development." He nearly smiled.

"Erina! Are you okay?" Yukimura called up, worry all over his face.

"She's fine, dear. No need to worry."

"I am not fine! I'm going to fall!" she tried to not flail too much so he didn't lose his grip on her. He could easily pull her up, but he had a better idea.

"Yukimura, stand underneath Erina." he instructed coolly.

Yukimura immediately did as he was told and held his arms open to catch Erina. But he blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Saizo feigned innocence.

"I-I can't stand underneath her…"

"Why?" she cried out.

"Because he can see between your legs." Saizo smiled.

"What?!" she started to try to protect Yukimura's vision, but it was making Saizo lose his grip.

"Yukimura, she's falling. You need to catch her." Saizo said, watching the blush consume Yukimura's features.

"O-okay…" Yukimura stood beneath Erina but didn't look up at her.

"You'll have to use your eyes, dear. Eyes are how you see what's coming towards you." He nearly laughed.

Yukimura hesitated but then raised his head and nearly choked.

"Saizo, hurry up, this is the most humiliating moment of my life!" Erina was almost as red as Yukimura.

Saizo met her eyes and smiled, instantly letting her drop. She landed on Yukimura, his hands coming around to grip her chest. Saizo watched the hilarity ensue. Erina tried to get up right away, but Yukimura, still trying to get he balance back, ended up slipping his hand inside her kimono, touching her bare breast. He yelped, trying to get some space but Erina was trying to turn the other way and he got his arms tangled with hers, causing them to turn over, Erina now on the bottom and Yukimura kneeling between her legs. Her kimono had opened and lifted up to her thighs, revealing delicious pale skin that Saizo wanted to feel in his hands again. She leaned up on her arms but accidentally elbowed Yukimura in the rib, his breath leaving him in a painful surprise, causing him to fall with his chest flush to Erina's back, his hands nearly gripping hers.

Saizo jumped down from the tree silently, still laughing to himself.

"Well I think that's enough foreplay for now, kids. Let's eat dinner." He gripped Yukimura's collar from the back and effortlessly lifted him off Erina, while she slowly got to her feet. She turned around, her eyes shooting daggers.

"You did that on purpose, Saizo." She said, slowly walking towards him. She was all five feet four inches of beautiful anger.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You never let anything get past you, and I'm supposed to believe you just so happened to forget that Yukimura would be able to see - "

"Dear lord, please don't bring it up again!" Yukimura shouted, running as fast as his feet could take him to inside the house, where he would most likely be tattling on Saizo to his big brother.

She walked toe to toe with him, looking up, still angry.

"I understand how gravity works, yes. But what were you doing walking around, not wearing any garments to hide such a secret?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She faltered, unsure of what to say.

"Could it be you were planning on visiting me all along little lady, and should anything happen…" he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "you would have coincidentally forgotten to wear anything today?" his hands reached around to the small of her back, slowly lowering. "Or maybe, you intended to tease me so much that I would be given no choice but to steal you away and take you for my own. And it would only be too easy." His hand traced the curve of her rear, gripping every now and then.

She gasped at his ministrations. He smiled.

"Seeing as you've been a very bad girl today," he continued, stepping away to watch her blushing still, "I think it's only fair you return the favor."

"And how would you propose I do that?" she challenged.

He took a deep breath, reigning in his desires, "How about we go eat dinner first. And if I feel you've earned the knowledge, then I'll inform you."

"And if I don't earn it?" she stepped closer to him again.

"Then I'll see you tonight when you're least expecting me."

"What makes you think I want you in my room at night at all?" she intended to leave it at that, turning to walk away, but he jumped up on the tree branch and landed in front of her. She stopped, eyeing him. He watched her, stepped towards her, crowded her, until she was standing against the wall of the house, his arms coming up to trap her.

"You're a terrible liar." He laughed, peering down at her lips. "I could get used to this."

"Being annoying? I thought that was your life skill."

"Such a sharp tongue, little lady." He leaned down to her mouth, "I think that's the reason why I love tasting it so much." He emphasized his point by forcing his tongue past her lips without any warning.

"Mhmm!" she cried out, bringing her hands up to grip his arms. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her forward, his mouth learning hers in such a seductive way, he feared he may never want to break free.

He pulled away too soon for his own liking, but he could smell dinner. Soon someone would be coming out looking for them, probably Sasuke or Nobuyuki. The last thing he needed was a child to catch them and ask a bunch of questions or Yukimura's older brother to scold them.

When he pulled away, he noticed there as blood on her kimono.

"Erina," he started but didn't finish, simply just moving aside her kimono to let his eyes see. There were multiple deep gashes on her breasts, from when she fell and was actually laying on the ground. "we need to bandage you up." He ordered, gripping her hand and leading her inside.

"But what about dinner?"

"They'll wait."

They passed Yukimura who was just walking out the door, most likely to collect them.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, no longer blushing.

"Erina's been injured, she needs bandaging." Saizo said, not stopping.

"What? Let me help - "

Saizo stopped and turned Erina around, "Sure, how familiar are you with a woman's body?" he asked as he began to slowly open Erina's kimono from behind.

Yukimura covered his eyes, nearly shouting. "Never mind! I'll send Nobuyuki to help."

"That won't be necessary, little lord. I'm quite capable of doing some simple bandaging." Saizo gripped Erina's hand again and they disappeared into his room.

"I wish you wouldn't tease him so much." She said with a sigh.

"I'm his protector and I've known him since we were children. Nobuyuki doesn't tease him so it's my obligation to torture him whenever I'm able." He looked over at her while she sat down.

"It's really not that bad, Saizo. I can probably bandage it on my own."

"What kind of man would I be if I allowed a woman to give herself medical aide when I am able?" he walked over to her with the package of bandages and cream that would help to fight infection.

"Why do I feel like this is just another rouse to get me into your room?" she asked with a small smile.

He met her eyes, "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Now hold still."


	3. Tempted

Saizo sat Erina down on the floor, kneeling with her and unwrapping the gauze. Erina's shirt was already slightly open from when he had teased Yukimura, he leaned forward and started to gently dab the medicine to her skin, when she suddenly opened her kimono all the way.

"This is interesting." He met her eyes, still gently touching her wound.

"I thought it would make it easier for you." She began to blush, but kept eye contact.

"Hm." He lowered his gaze again, inspecting the scratches. He dropped the first set of gauze and leaned close to her now bared breasts, reaching his hand up to gently remove some dirt and needles. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, her breathing shallow.

He resisted the urge to grin at the effect he had on her. She responded so well to his touch. His hands gently caressed her breast, smoothing away any he may have missed.

She gasped, her hand reaching up to grip his fingers.

"Saizo…"

"How many times do I have to tell you to relax?" he didn't meet her eyes, simply pushed her hand away and leaned closer to her skin. "It seems clean," he grabbed the bandage he needed and started to apply it to the several cuts she had. "Try to not do any more playing around in the dirt." He leaned up and met her eyes.

She glared at him, "You know fully well that was entirely your fault. You knew everything that would happen."

"The question still is, why were you wandering around without anything to cover yourself?" he leaned close and let his hand drop to her thigh, reaching up to push her kimono and reveal her delectable skin.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly surprised Yukimura."

She tried to push him away, but he brought her with him, his back landing on the carpeted floor with her still bare chest now resting against him.

"You don't think things through, do you?"

"Shut up." She was getting embarrassed, her blush now spreading. "Do you think they'll be searching for us soon to come down for dinner?" she asked, looking at the door.

"Why? Worried we won't have enough time?" he reached a hand up to place a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"For what?"

He didn't answer, simply twisted them around to land on top of her, his legs raising her kimono even more.

She cried out, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Shh," he grinned, "We don't want someone to get the wrong idea." He teased,

"That's exactly what you want to happen."

"Since you seem to be acting so out of the ordinary, I have no choice but to believe you're suffering from a fever. Maybe we should stop here." He tried to pull away, but she gripped his arms tighter, bringing him back.

"Saizo, please – "

That was all it took, his name on her lips, that begging.

He crushed his lips to hers, her moan resounding through the walls. His hand traced her shoulder to come in contact with her breast, avoiding the bandages he applied, gently pinching her nipple. She arched into his hand, her legs gripping his hips.

"Mhmm." she welcomed his tongue past her lips, her taste intoxicating him. But he had another goal in mind. His mouth slowly sought out her neck, to lower to her chest. His lips effortlessly found one nipple, his tongue flicking out.

"Saizo!" she nearly screamed.

He grinned, enjoying his teasing.

His teeth gently nipped her skin, his mouth again seeking hers. His tongue was so skilled, she cried out simply from the kiss. His hand cradled her beast, unable to stop touching her wherever he could. His other hand reached down and nearly ripped her kimono off, his patience consistently growing thinner.

His hand greedily found her sensitive flesh, not wasting any time to eagerly press two fingers past her heat.

"You're ready for me?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss to bite her ear.

She nodded.

"Say the words, Erina." He demanded.

"Yes, Saizo, please… I want you…"

He was still fully clothed, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her for now.

He tore away the rest of her kimono, his fingers plunging deep. He felt her tightening; his hips began to thrust. She ground against him, her arousal driving him mad.

His hand reached up to trap her wrists, her now fully naked body laid out before him, all his to devour at his will. He bit her bottom lip, coaxing her tongue out to touch his. His fingers pressed so perfectly that she nearly came undone right there from his teasing.

"Don't tease me, Saizo."

"I'm not teasing, I'm preparing you."

"For what?"

"For me." He smiled down at her, slowly bringing her hand down toward his chest, placing it on his bared skin.

She hesitated at first, but continued to slowly reach down underneath the fabric of his clothes, nearly reaching the goal he started her on.

Until they heard a thud break their concentration.

They both turned towards the door at the same time, seeing Yukimura's now unconscious body laying between Saizo's door and the hall way. Saizo nearly laughed. It had been a long time since someone approached and he didn't pick up on it. She was his biggest distraction, his only weakness.

"Yukimura!" Erina attempted to get up, but he pushed her down again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"To check on Yukimura! He's hurt!"

"I'm not nearly finished with you, Erina." He warned, not giving her the chance to argue.

He gripped her hips and picked her up, taking her to his bedding and letting her fall to the sheets.

"But - "

"No. You're mine, right now." He leaned down and captured her lips, touching her everywhere he could. Her warmth was so comforting, he just wanted to feel her near him for the rest of his life.

He kissed down her neck again, to her breasts, her puckered nipples begging for his attention. He licked and bit them playfully, making her cry out. He knew Nobuyuki would hear them, and he didn't give a damn.

He descended lower, to spread her legs open to his eager lips. But she tried to close her thighs to him, surprising him in the sudden denial.

"Saizo, you can't do that."

"And yet I will." He locked eyes with her while he slowly spread her legs again, and allowed his head to dip between her luscious thighs. His lips finally kissed the most sensitive flesh on her body, his tongue now spreading her swollen lips to invite him in.

She arched into him, moaning his name, her hand coming to grip his hair.

"You respond so well, Erina." He mumbled while he continued to lick and tease her now soaking heat. He brought his fingers forward and started to tease her clit, pinching to drive her wild, only to leave her wanting.

"Damn you, Saizo." He could hear the genuine anger in her voice. She was close.

"Does the little lady want to come?" he asked, looking up from hooded eyes masked with lust.

"You know I do!"

"Ask and you shall receive." He only continued with his fingers, slowly inserting two past her pulsing lips, pumping her in just the right way. Her hips tried to work with his fingers, to gain any kind of momentum on her own, but he knew her tricks.

"Ah, ah." He pulled away nearly completely, holding back a grin.

"No! Don't stop, please - " she begged him.

He brought his mouth to her neck, biting gently, marking her as his own. "No coming until I say." He teased.

"Saizo, I can't take it." She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even closer. "Please." She whispered.

He stood, looking down at her. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, but he simply instructed her.

"Remove my clothing." He whispered, watching her carefully.

She didn't hesitate. She sat up and got to her feet, looking up to meet his eyes. Her small hands gripped his shirt and she slowly removed the outer kimono, loosened his obi and allowed her fingers to stretch across his now exposed chest. She leaned forward and kissed over his heart, slowly making her way up to his neck. He leaned his head back and enjoyed her lips on him, he groaned and gripped the back of her neck.

She met his eyes, and he only saw determination, lust only for him; he smiled and kissed her gently.

Her hands lowered to his waist and she started to remove the rest of his clothes, tossing them impatiently to the side.

"Are we eager, little lady?" he smirked.

She nodded slowly, not bothering trying to deny her feelings for him anymore.

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and lowered her slowly to the sheets, pressing his lips to hers. Her legs wrapped around him again, urging him closer to her heat.

He groaned, impatiently waiting for her body to be relax enough to take him fully. She was still a little tense; he could feel it. He trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts, her nipples begging to be touched. He pulled on one with his teeth, the other with his fingers. She arched into his teasing, crying out. She immediately relaxed into his hands; she was ready.

He looked up at her, her mouth pouting from impatience, her cheeks blushing just slightly.

"It will hurt, Erina." He said quietly, lifting himself slightly.

"I know." She whispered, bringing her arms up from his back to his neck.

He watched her for a moment, making sure she really wanted this. He wrapped one of his hands in her hair, keeping her eyes on him. It was by far the most intense moment of Saizo's life. He had never exposed himself like this to someone.

"Spread your legs." He instructed.

She complied, slowly spreading her legs to welcome him. He was so close; he could feel her radiating heat.

He breathed deeply, trying to stay in control, take it slowly for her sake.

He inched forward, just barely able to feel her trying to pull him in. He breathed in… breathed out… stay in control…

He slowly continued forward, allowing the first few inches of his thick girth to be welcomed inside her, her back arching into him. She begged him to continue, but he didn't want her first time to be something like what would happen between teenagers, he wanted this to be special, memorable. He wanted to make her smile.

He pulled out slightly, to push back in, wetting himself with her arousal, but not fully entering her just yet. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into him, she cried out in frustration. He watched her carefully, studying her reactions.

"Saizo, I can't wait anymore!"

He smiled down at her, and pushed himself through just a little more, further and further, he felt her resistance.

"Hold on to me, Erina." He said with a husky tone.

She was panting, excitement in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he pulled her close, sealing his lips to hers. Before she had a moment to anticipate, he thrusted his hips in such a sharp, fast movement, she gasped and he was suddenly completely inside her.

She felt it, the cramp like pain spreading through her. Her legs began to shake, her fear beginning to fill her senses of what was to come.

"Breathe." Saizo said, looking at her. He traced her jawline with such a gentle touch, his forehead gently touching hers, his eyes never breaking contact. "Just breathe and stay with me." He whispered.

She nodded, completely entranced by him. It was at that moment, she realized she would trust her life to this man.

He pulled his length out slowly, hearing her gasping from the strange new sensations. He was near his breaking point; he couldn't take it anymore. She was temptation at its finest.

When he was all the way out from her soaking heat, he lost control.

"I can't be gentle, Erina…" he was giving her a warning, if she wanted to stop, now was the time.

"… I don't want you to be." She had decided, she wanted to give herself to him entirely.

He nodded, and thrust inside her as far as he could go. She cried out, digging her nails into his back now.

"Uhn!" Saizo felt the grunt being ripped from his throat, she was so tight. He started a brutal rhythm that he was sure if she didn't want him so much, she wouldn't be able to take it. He was not a gentle lover, never had been.

"Saizo…" she moaned, her delicious heat taunting him with promises of forever. He pumped her just right, she was already about to come for him.

"Yes! Please, don't stop… ah!" she was making the most seductive sounds he'd ever heard.

He reached for her hands and threaded his fingers through hers, forcing her arms up to pin them above her head, her chest now rising to beg for attention.

"Little lady likes it rough?" he smirked, knowing that if he asked her to do anything in that moment, she would.

She could only nod, silently begging him for more. Her hips were driving him wild; he was about to lose what little control he had left. There was an animalistic need inside him that needed to mark her as his, in every way he could.

"Erina… you're so tight… I can't stop."

"Saizo… I-I'm going to come…"

"Such a greedy little lady." He backed away only slightly to watch her come again; he noticed she had this adorable quirk: every time she came, her lower lip would tremble just slightly.

He felt her tighten around him to the point he may lose his mind, he wanted to be lost inside her forever. She was perfection, his heaven.

He wrapped one arm around her back, to grip her shoulder and pull her close, giving him the leverage, he needed to pound his hips as hard as he could.

"Oh!"

"So damn tight…" he groaned out, seeking her lips to consume her cries, his tongue teasing of when his mouth had been on her before.

"Saizo?"

…That was not Erina's voice…

They froze and looked up to the source of the voice, and realized they had both completely forgotten about Yukimura.

"Ah!" Erina tried to scramble away from Saizo's grip, but he held on even tighter.

"How long have you been watching Little Lord?" Saizo asked with a slight grin.

"Uh…" Yukimura's face was as red as his robes, he didn't know what to make of the sight.

"Saizo, please – this is the most mortifying moment of my life…" Erina was whispering in his ear.

"Even more so when he saw this?" he asked, reaching his free hand down to play with her clit, making her cry out into his neck. He watched Yukimura as he continued to slowly pump Erina, his hips rising and falling to show the Little Lord and satisfy his curiosity.

Yukimura stood there, watching completely shocked and yet… there was another feeling he wasn't familiar with. He didn't know who to look at, Erina or Saizo. Saizo was keeping eye contact with him, but Erina was so completely lost in the pleasure that Saizo gave her, she must have forgotten he was even there watching.

"Erina, would you like Yukimura to join us?"

"W—what?" she stuttered, unsure she heard him right.

He didn't repeat himself, only gestured his Lord over.

Yukimura still couldn't move, he wanted to run away, wash his eyes for days to remove the sight from his vision, but he was completely spellbound from what they created together.

Saizo continued to slowly pump her, a torturous pace he was insistent on keeping. "Yukimura, come here." He said, not looking away from Erina.

"Saizo – "

"Now." The Lord Assassin demanded, not taking no for an answer.

Yukimura's feet slowly brought him towards them. Erina still lay with her arms bound by his fingers, her breasts bouncing with his harsh thrusts. She looked over at him and blushed, unsure of what to say. He still wanted to run, but he had never been more tempted in his life.

"Like what you see?" Saizo grinned, bringing Erina up onto her knees to rest her legs on either side of him, his member still so deeply inside her, she threw her head back in pure bliss.

"I—I can't take it, Saizo! It's so good!" she began to ride him, trying to take control of his game, demanding her own release and his at the same time. She wanted to feel him in every way she could.

"Ah, ah," Saizo gripped her hips and was able to stop her movements completely, the pout on her face adorable. "What did I say earlier?" he asked, eying her. She opened her mouth then closed it again, too far gone in her pleasure to care. "You don't get to come until I say."

"But – "

He pushed her back down onto the sheets, but did not cover her with his body this time. He beckoned Yukimura over, noticing the surprisingly large bulge protruding from his robes.

Yukimura walked towards them, taking the last few steps until he was with them completely now. He had no idea what to do.

"Erina, disrobe him." Saizo's voice was confident, he sat back and watched as Erina walked, in a trance, over to Yukimura and started to slowly remove his clothing. Yukimura was panting like he had just done six hours of training.

She allowed his robes to fall to the floor, his member now jutting out, weeping at the tip for her attention. He didn't take his eyes off Erina the entire time.

"What would you like her to do, Yukimura?" Saizo asked quietly.

"…" Yukimura didn't know what to say.

Erina just sat there, on her knees watching him. The picture of his every desire.

"Yukimura, tell her what you want her to do." Saizo said more forcefully.

"Why are you doing this, Saizo?" Yukimura asked, still blushing profusely.

Saizo walked over, stroking Erina's jawline to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Because it's time you become a man, Little Lord."

"But why Erina?"

"Because you love her." Saizo said with a smile, he bent down to capture Erina's lips in a fierce kiss, then pulled away to have her look at him with nothing but love and trust. "I'll wait until you're finished." He said, stepping back to a corner of the room to sit in a chair. Still completely nude, he watched them carefully, his member still begging for attention.

"Erina…" Yukimura didn't know what to ask for.

She nodded, and met his eyes.

He fell to his knees and wrapped her in his arms tightly, he didn't want this moment to end.

When he pulled back, he was over come with emotion, he pressed his lips to hers urgently and lay her down onto the sheets. He couldn't wait anymore, after watching them for what felt like forever. He wanted to claim her as a man.

He started to make a move to spread her legs for him, but she gripped his wrist and halted his movements.

"Wait, Lord Yukimura." She gasped. "I want to please you."

He could only accept what she was offering. He sat on his knees and watched as she bent forward to take him completely in her mouth.

"Ah!" he gasped; the feeling incomparable to anything in this world. Her tongue swirled around his thick head, taking him in deeper to nearly hit the back of her throat. And she stole his breath when she pushed him even further, he could feel her throat stretching to accommodate his length.

"…Erina." He could only choke out her name, not sure how to warn her how close to the edge he was.

Saizo appeared behind her, gently easing her back. "Easy now, little lady. I know you're eager." He smiled while he brought her mouth to his, his tongue teasing her lips.

Yukimura gasped for air now that he could breathe again. He watched as Saizo's tongue played with Erina in such an erotic way, Yukimura was getting even harder just from the sight. Saizo's hand started to descend down her neck, to her breasts, her stomach and to stop between her thighs. Yukimura didn't know what to expect, but he did not expect what happened.

Saizo's fingers started to play with Erina's clit, pinching and pulling, showing Yukimura what to do. He pressed two fingers past her soaking wet heat and she bucked into his hand, silently pleading for more.

His hand started to pump her hard, she began to scream into his mouth. Her hips rocked with the rhythm he had set, her arousal drenching his fingers.

Before she could come, he removed his fingers.

She started to protest, but he eyed Yukimura and held his hand out. Yukimura placed his hand in Saizo's, and Saizo guided his hand to Erina's swollen folds. She was a beautiful sight, her body slightly glowing from her high, her mouth swollen from their kissing, her breasts begging for attention.

Yukimura's fingers eagerly sought to give her the same reaction Saizo had. He slowly circled his thumb on her clit, using her own wetness to soak her even more. She sighed, leaning back into Saizo's embrace as the Lord Assassin stole her mouth again.

She began to moan, her hips slowly following Yukimura's lead.

"Yukimura…" she whispered against Saizo's lips.

Yukimura took it one step further and hovered over her, latching his mouth to her nipple and urging two fingers through her tightness. She cried out into Saizo's kiss, her legs suddenly wrapping around Yukimura to draw him even closer. He thought he should stop, she sounded like she was in pain.

He only slowed down a little bit, but Saizo had halted him. "Don't stop, Little Lord. She wants to come."

Saizo's mouth sought her breast, nipped, pinched and pulled until she was crying out again. Yukimura imitated his actions, while his fingers continued to drive her wild. He felt her tightening, he continued to pump her, excited for her to come for him.

"Curl your fingers." Saizo whispered into his ear while they continued to suck on each breast.

Yukimura took a moment to understand what Saizo meant, and curled his two fingers that were inside Erina.

"Uhn! Yes! Yukimura!" she screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard. His fingers felt her tighten to such an extreme, he wondered how Saizo had managed to fit his own member inside her.

She rocked her hips and gasped, moaning from her aftershocks. Yukimura didn't know what to do now. He looked to Saizo for support. But rather than give the Little Lord advice, he pulled Erina towards him and wrapped her tightly in his arms, his tongue seeking hers. His hands cradled her neck possessively, Yukimura could see Saizo's own member beginning to weep from neglect.

"Mhmm…" Erina moaned into the kiss, and Saizo released her, bending her over to have her rest on her hands and knees. Her face was now nearly looking directly at Yukimura. He acted on instinct and pressed his lips to hers, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

He pulled back and saw Saizo quickly push himself through Erina's tight folds, her body being pushed forward slightly from the force.

"…Damn, you're so tight, Erina." Saizo moaned, his hands gripping her hips to pound her hard. "Yukimura…" Saizo didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need to. Yukimura was begging to understand what certain facial expressions meant. He followed Saizo's order and guided his throbbing member past Erina's lips. She cried out slightly in surprise, but then eagerly brought her hand up to take him in further. He had no idea she could be this wild, she was completely undone.

She pushed Yukimura's length so far down her throat, he never wanted to be free of her mouth.

"Uhn!" Yukimura grunted and tried to hold on, but he was too far gone, they all were.

He gripped her jawline firmly and started to thrust into her mouth; he tried to be gentle, but she felt too damn good.

Saizo continued to pound her from behind, watching Erina become so lost both in the pleasure he gave her, and the pleasure she found from having Yukimura in her mouth.

"My greedy little lady…" he moaned, his head falling back to enjoy the pure bliss that he experienced in this moment. He felt her tighten, and knew she was about to combust. She had come so many times that her swollen lips were enough to cause Saizo caution when he was inside her.

"Yukimura, she's close." Saizo wanted to come with her, but he couldn't do that if she was still pleasuring Yukimura.

"Uh… Erina… you'll make me…"

"Mhmm…" she purred around his length, and took him so far down her throat, he couldn't move anymore… and she kept him there. She didn't move, just let him feel the exquisite feeling of having her mouth on him.

"Erina!" she caught him so off guard, he came in her mouth, pouring every last drop he had. Saizo was pounding her so hard, Yukimura could feel it as well.

"Come for me, Erina…" Saizo ordered.

As soon as Saizo commanded, Erina started to cry out, even though her sounds were muffled by his length still past her lips. Saizo pounded and pounded, until he stilled and moaned loudly, voicing his animalistic lust. Even though Erina had Yukimura still in her mouth, Saizo leaned down to the opposite side of her neck where the snake had bitten her, and left his own mark. He bit down so hard on her sensitive flesh, she screamed and Yukimura could tell she was coming again. Her hips rocked backwards to meet Saizo's thrusts, like she couldn't get him in deep enough.

They lay still for a moment, panting, just absorbing the energy of what had happened. Yukimura collapsed backwards, while Erina and Saizo fell forward to rest her head in Yukimura's lap and Saizo on Erina's back. They panted. They breathed. They took this one moment to be happy with each other.

"What an interesting development." A calm voice had said in the corner by the door.

Yukimura jumped, and recognized his brother's voice.

"Nobuyuki!" Yukimura felt like a child again, caught red handed with his hand on the dessert plate.

"Meet me downstairs, Yukimura." Nobuyuki said in such a calm voice, it terrified Yukimura.

"I…" he didn't know what to say to Erina, who was already fast asleep in his lap and Saizo's arms.

"It will be okay, Little Lord." Saizo sounded confident while he lifted Erina and placed her gently under the covers. He climbed into the bedding beside her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping her protectively and kissing her neck where his bite mark still was.

Yukimura stood and gathered his clothing, dressing as quickly as he could.

He had never been so terrified in his life to face his older brother.


End file.
